Class President
by shxramin
Summary: saling suka tapi gak bisa di ungkapin? inilah yang terjadi juga sama ketua kelas x wakilnya CHANBAEK RATED M YAOI


**Sexy Class President**

Saya buat ini sebagai tanda minta maaf karena telat update.

Ini terinspirasi oleh anime "Hey, Class President" tapi beda jalan cerita

CHAN X BAEK

RATED M

YAOI

.

.

.

ENJOY~!

.

.

.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak paham kenapa ia bisa menjadi ketua kelas. Dari seluruh temannya, ia sendiri yang tidak mencalonkan dirinya. Tapi semua temannya memilihnya sebagai ketua kelas.

Dan alasannya pun beragam. Ada yang bilang Baekhyun saja yang dapat menaklukan para guru, Baekhyun yang paling tegas, Baekhyun yang lebih pintar dan yang paling nyeleneh adalah jawaban dari Chanyeol. Dia bilang jika Baekhyun terlihat makin seksi saat ia berteriak di depan kelas dan itu membuatnya terangsang.

Baekhyun jomblo tapi nggak ngaku jomblo. Dia palinggg sering di jodohkan dengan beberapa perempuan cantik dan laki-laki keren di sekolahnya tapi Baekhyun tidak menanggapinya.

Baekhyun hanya jatuh hati pada seseorang. Yang dapat mengubah pikirannya dan akhirnya menyetujui menjadi ketua kelas. Yang bilang jika ia seksi ketika berbicara di depan kelas. Yap, dia Chanyeol atau Park Chanyeol.

Mereka bukan sahabat sejak lama. Mereka bertemanpun saat duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA dan sekarang ia sudah kelas 3 dan baru masuk. Baekhyun awalnya hanya tertarik pada Chanyeol saat ia gemar maju untuk mengerjakan soal dan pintar olahraga namun makin lama ia makin cinta dengan Chanyeol saat ia menolong seekor kucing kecil yang akan tertabrak mobil. Aih pahlawan hatinya Baekhyun.

Eitss jangan salah sangka sama Baekhyun. Walaupun ia pintar dan disegani tapi dia tidak nerd. Pakaiannya pun modis dengan tas branded mahalnya. Ia termasuk cowok manis paling terkenal sesekolahnya.

Tentang Chanyeol, Baekhyun sesekali diam-diam melihat Chanyeol. Ia mengagumi wajah rupawan Chanyeol, badan tegapnya, bibir tebalnya, lehernya dan keringatnya saat turun. Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng kepalanya keras-keras dan menampik pikiran kotornya. Astaga jika menyangkut Chanyeol pikirannya akan aneh seperti ini.

'ketua kelas kelas satu, dua dan tiga di mohon untuk berkumpul di depan aula sekarang juga. Sekali lagi untuk ketua kelas kelas satu, dua dan tiga di mohon untuk berkumpul di depan aula sekarang juga. Terima kasih.'

Baekhyun sadar dari lamunanya dan terburu-buru mengobrak-abrik tasnya untuk mengeluarkan buku catatan miliknya. Baekhyun canggung sekali karena tadi Chanyeol sempat melihat ke arahnya. Astaga astagaaa wajahnya pasti memerah!

"wuaah!"

BRUAK!

Baekhyun terdiam sambil melongo tasnya yang terjatuh. Ia menghela napas berat dan menata ulang barang-barangnya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir sebal dan menarik buku sampul coklat dan berdiri.

"pak mohon ijin keluar," setelah gurunya mengangguk, Baekhyun meraih bulpennya dan berjalan cepat menuju aula. Ia takut jika akan ketinggalan informasi. Hingga tanpa sadar sebuah kertas terjatuh dan Chanyeol meraihnya sebelum gurunya sadar. Chanyeol membaca isi kertas tersebut, kemudian ia menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

"inti dari pemberitahuan di aula adalah hari ini pulang cepat dan..." baekhyun belum menyampaikan semuanya, seluruh temannya terburu bersorak gembira karena pulang cepat.

"hoi ketua kelas belum selesai bicara," Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara beratnya, dan tiba-tiba seluruh kelas terdiam. Baekhyun tersenyum manis sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada Chanyeol.

"dan kita harus membersihkan kelas dan ini surat edaran untuk merangkum satu buku. Dikumpulkan senin," seluruh kelas mendesah berat oleh pengumuman terakhir Baekhyun. Sang ketua kelas tidak peduli dan membagikan selebaran kepada teman-temannya.

"ayo kita bersih-bersih~!"

Seluruh temannya berkerja sama dengan baik. Dan Baekhyun bangga sekali dengan kekompakan kelasnya. Ketika Baekhyun mengepel lantai dan pelnya dengan pel tangan, mengharuskan Baekhyun untuk menungging dan berjalan mundur serta membersihkan seluruh sisi lantai kelasnya.

Ia tiba-tiba merasa jika pantatnya menabrak sesuatu yang empuk tapi padat. Baekhyun meraba kebelakang dan ia tersentak saat menyentuh sebuah benda empuk tapi padat dengan sebuah benda seperti resleting. Eh resleting?

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan berjengit melihat Chanyeol ada di belakangnya dengan bersimpuh di belakang pantatnya. "o-oh Chanyeol? Aku kira kamu sudah pulang?" Chanyeol tetap diam dengan wajahnya yang entah kenapa memerah, entah karena cahaya matahari tenggelam atau ia sakit.

Chanyeol mencengkram pinggang Baekhyun, sekali sentak ia mengangkat Baekhyun dan menidurkannya di lantai yang tidak basah. Ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menaruhnya di samping kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun menahan napasnya saat wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat ke wajahnya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas panasnya di wajah Baekhyun. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Baekhyun. "aku membaca surat pernyataan cintamu lho," Chanyeol menjilat cuping telinga Baekhyun, seketika ia merinding mendengar suara rendah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berkedip bingung, Chanyeol menyeringai menatap ekspresi lucu Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar otaknya dan seketika ia teringat akan kertas yang ia tumpuk di dalam buku catatannya.

"wuaaah buku catatan!"

Baekhyun menatap ngeri Chanyeol dan seketika ia memberontak. Chanyeol makin mencengkram erat lengan Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

"aku juga, Baek-ah. Aku juga mencintamu," Chanyeol mencium cepat bibir Baekhyun yang tak waspada. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget dan semakin kaget saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

"tu-tunggu dulu! Kamu juga... gay?" Chanyeol menghentikan wajahnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun ikut bangun dan duduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

"aku bukan gay," Baekhyun terkejut, ia menyimak wajah Chanyeol. Ah sepertinya dia bersungguh-sungguh. Terus untuk apa dia bilang kalau dia mencintai Baekhyun?

"kenapa kamu bilang kamu mencintaiku? Nafsu?" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak, ia kesal sekaligus kecewa. Perasaannya ini bukan mainan dan Chanyeol sudah menyakitinya.

"aku memang mencintaimu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dan mengelusnya. "aku hanya gay untukmu, bukan gay untuk semua. Aku hanya mencintai satu laki-laki dan itu kamu." Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun, untuk menyakinkan Baekhyun. Rawan sekali situasi sekarang.

"tidakkah kamu tahu, sejak masuk SMA aku sudah mengagumimu. Dan kelas dua saat kita bersama aku mulai menyadari jika aku mencintaimu," Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut. "kamu saja yang tidak peka, dasar ketua kelas lelet," Chanyeol menyentil hidung Baekhyun dan terkekeh pelan.

"jadi.. jadi cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?" Baekhyun memandang kosong lantai, Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya. "seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Saat kertas itu jatuh dan aku membacanya, hatiku meletup gembira. Ternyata cintaku selama ini terbalaskan," Chanyeol meraih wajah Baekhyun. Ia begitu memuja wajah cantik Baekhyun dan dia semakin menyukainya saat terkena sinar senja.

"aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun. Ia menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dan mendorong kepalanya maju untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Baekhyun menurut dan ia membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

"ayo kita ke apartemenku,"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyuguhi Baekhyun sirup mangga. Setidaknya ia memberikan tamunya suguhan karena demi kolornya Jongin, ia lupa untuk mengisi ulang kulkasnya. Ia tak ingin Baekhyun meminum soju. Hell hanya itu yang tersisa selain sirup mangga.

"kamu tinggal sendirian disini?" Baekhyun melihat sekeliling. Hanya terdapat meja kecil di pojok, dengan beberapa kursi, satu tempat tidur queen size, televisi di depannya, kamar mandi dan pantry. Hanya seukuran kamarnya di rumah dan Chanyeol bilang harganya menguras tabungan masa depannya, hell.

"iya, aku lebih suka tinggal disini daripada bersama orang tuaku. Aku tidak nyaman saja hidupku terlalu di kekang," Chanyeol duduk di atas kasur dan menegak segelas soju. "setidaknya sekarang aku akan ada temannya, benarkan?" Chanyeol mengedip genit ke Baekhyun.

"iya jika aku dibolehkan menginap lama," Baekhyun menyeruput elegan sirupnya dan memandang luar jendela. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, ia memeluk leher Baekhyun. "tentu saja boleh, aku akan memaksamu tinggal bersamaku disini," Chanyeol mengecup leher Baekhyun dalam. Kekasihnya hanya mengelus lengan Chanyeol yang ada di perutnya.

"Baekhyun-ah," Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, ia mengagumi pemandangan malam yang sangat indah dari atas apartemen. "aku ingin,"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat ke belakang dan langsung di sambut oleh bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol meraup ganas bibir Baekhyun. Ia mengecup dalam bibir bawah Baekhyun dan menyesapnya terburu-buru. Ia yang memegang kendali disini.

Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun menjadi di hadapannya dan kembali mencium dalam Baekhyun. Ia melesakkna lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun dan menyentuh rongga dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun selintas berpikir bahwa ciuman pertamanya langsung di sambut oleh french kiss.

Tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam. Ia merabai seluruh lekuk tubuh Baekhyun dan meremas gemas bokong Baekhyun. Ia tahu jika bokong Baekhyun tak seberapa montok, tapi tenang saja beberapa kali hubungan seks dan remasan, bokong Baekhyun akan montok dan besar dengan sendirinya.

Chanyeol menyingkap seragam Baekhyun. Ia meraba sensual kulit perut Baekhyun, menyebabkan leguhan nikmat darinya. Tangannya semakin naik hingga mencapai dada Baekhyun. Lain dengan bokongnya, dada Baekhyun lebih berisi dan enak untuk di remas. Chanyeol gemas dan meremasnya kuat serta sesekali memainkan putingnya.

Baekhyun melenguh nikmat. Tubuhnya tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Terlalu nikmat sentuhan dari Chanyeol hingga ia merasa celananya basah oleh precum. Astaga belum acara inti tapi dia akan keluar. Chanyeol sekarang sedang sibuk membuka kancing kemejanya dan membukanya serampangan.

Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kering. Tiba-tiba nafsunya membludak saat melihat tubuh mulus Baekhyun. Terutama dada dan putingnya. Jemari Chanyeol langsung menuju puting Baekhyun dan memelintirnya gemas. Chanyeol juga mengelus penis mungil Baekhyun untuk merangsang Baekhyun lebih.

"auhh jangan ituhh unggh aku mau keluarhh," Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang meremas remas penisnya. Baekhyun memegang erat lengan Chanyeol.

"unghh ahh Chanyeolhh hhh," Baekhyun keluar, spermanya membahasi seragam celana yang belum sempat Chanyeol lepas. Chanyeol menyeringai melihat wajah memerah Baekhyun yang cantik.

"aku kita mulai inti," Chanyeol menggendong koala Baekhyun dan menidurkannya di atas ranjang. Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun kemudian turun menuju lehernya. Ia tak berani membuat kissmark, belum saatnya.

Chanyeol turun lagi ke dada Baekhyun. Ia menyedot puting Baekhyun dan mencoba menyedot sari-sari susu yang ia harap keluar dari sana. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memelintir puting Baekhyun dan meremas penis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa sangat nikmat karena tiga rangsangan dari Chanyeol yang ada di tubuhnya. Chanyeol berhenti melakukan pemanasan dan menuju kamar mandinya. Ia mengambil sebuah lotion dan mengoleskannya ke penisnya. Ia juga mengoleskan ke lubang Baekhyun, hingga masuk dengan gerakan gunting agar melebar juga.

Chanyeol perlahan memasuki lubang Baekhyun. Ia melebarkan kaki Baekhyun dan mencoba mendorong pelan penisnya agar tidak menyakiti Baekhyun dan tidak menyakitinya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat penis Chanyeol sudah ada di dalam lubangnya. Ia menyumi bibir Baekhyun pelan untuk meredakan rasa perih yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap kedalam mata Chanyeol kemudian mengangguk. Chanyeol menggerakan pinggungnya maju mundur. Karena ini pengalamna pertama Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, ia hanya mengandalkan instingnya. Chanyeol mendorong masuk full penisnya dan mengeluarkannya sebagian. Terus seperti itu hingga membuat suatu hentakan tersendiri.

Penis Chanyeol timbul tenggelam dengan cepat di lubang Baekhyun. Di rasanya lubang Baekhyun berkedut dan desahan Baekhyun makin kencang. Chanyeol ikut menggenjot cepat penisnya. Sungguh, ini adalah kenikmatan dunia yang baru saja ia rasakan. Dan tbuhnya bergetar akan rasa nikmat dari penisnya.

"hhh ahh Chanhh hh," Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol. Ia mulai merasakan nikmat. Lubangnya berkedut dan meremas merespon gerakan penis Chanyeol. Ia memang belum pernah melakukannya namun saat Chanyeol sudah intens maju mundur, lubangnya seperti lubang para jalang yang sering dimasuki.

"lubangmu ghh sempit Baek. Nikmat," Chanyeol mendesah di telinga Baekhyun dan menyodok kuat penisnya. Baekhyun ikut memeluk erat leher Chanyeol.

"nghh Chanyeolhh hahh," sperma Baekhyun muncrat bersamaan dengan penis Chanyeol yang masuk dalam dan menumpahkan spermanya.

Mereka terenggah-enggah, saling menikmati irama jantung yang berdebar kuat. Meresapi keheningan dan sautan nafas satu sama lain. Chanyeol menaikkan tubuhnya dan mengelus dahi Baekhyun. Ia mencium lembut dahi Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"aku mencintaimu, ketua kelasku," Baekhyun tertawa lirih dan membalas mencium pipi Chanyeol.

"aku juga mencintaimu, wakil ketua kelas," Baekhyun menyubit pipi Chanyeol dan menutup matanya. Kekasih beberapa jamnya ikut menidurkan diri disampingnya.

"aku akan menelfon orang tuamu," Chanyeol teringat ucapan Baekhyun dan berdiri telanjang mencari ponselnya dan ponsel Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap sayu tubuh belakang Chanyeol yang tegap. Ah ia merasa beruntung telah menyentuh dan memiliki tubuh sempurna itu. Ia menatap ekspresi Chanyeol yang biasa saat menelfon orang tuanya, layaknya ia menelfon orang lain.

"baik tante, saya akan menjaga Baekhyunee dengan baik. Iyaa selamat malam!" Chanyeol mematikan sambungan dan beranjak kembali ke kasur. "bagaimana pangeran?"

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan merengkuhnya erat. "ibumu bilang ia menitipkanmu kepadaku selama seminggu. Orang tuamu akan pergi ke Daegu untuk urusan keluarga," Baekhyun mendelik kaget, ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan menatap wajah Chanyeol tak percaya.

"siapkan tubuhmu sayang~ aku masih ingin nambah ronde~" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dalam. Tubuhnya remuk sehabis bersih-bersih kelas dan sekarang untuk melayani kekasihnya. Haduh.

.

.

.

.

.

END!

Terima kasih untuk yang membacaaa~~

Review dan kritiknya ya guys~~

Btw ini admin dari IG : Entyd_Chanbaek "ADORA"

Bagi yang belum follow, cuss follow dululah wkwkwk

Thanks again untuk yang review di FF Adora sebelumnyaaa ^^


End file.
